


The Reckoning

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forced Prostitution, Futanari, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sweat, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Vayne finally corners and captures Evelynn after a lifetime of chasing after the demoness. Only, instead of turning her long sought after rival in for the bounty, she has other plans in mind. May be continued at a later date!





	1. The Purifying Element

A woman with pale blue flesh beading with sweat writhed against the trunk of a withered tree, her unusually tinted skin glistening under the light of the moon in the pitch black sky. She was notably inhuman, with curious tentacle-like extremities and a certain sinister, seductive appearance that could only be described as demonic in nature. She looked to be exhausted, her sizeable chest rising and falling dramatically as she panted heavily. She had clearly been chased by something to this point, but on closer inspection it appeared that she had been not only chased, but captured. The appendages sprouting from her back were nailed to the tree at her backside by several silver bolts. Though small in size they were more than enough to adhere her to the spot, no amount of violent struggling seeming to make any progress in breaking her free from the restraints that held her pinned down.

The woman herself was most notoriously known as Evelynn, a seductress known for luring in prey with her charms and then feasting on their life essence. It was no secret that her body was her greatest asset, her perfectly curvaceous figure one to literally die for, but now she found herself faced with a foe who couldn’t be swayed by the carnal desires that she typically manipulated. A woman with dark hair tied back in a ponytail and sunglasses tinted red emerged from the brush, her lips curled into a smug grin. She chuckled at the sight, finding joy in the justice that was to be had in this moment. This was more than just the instance that a predator had caught its prey - this was the long sought after closure that the hunter had been craving since her childhood.

“Hello, Vayne,” Evelynn purred, her sinfully thick thighs grinding against one another restlessly. She puffed out her perky chest, a last-ditch effort as seducing the woman who had cornered her in hopes of escaping incrimination. It had no obvious effect on Vayne, who only continued to close in on her mark with a hunger for nothing more than to bring retribution to the vile creature at her feet. “What’s the matter, not in the mood for small talk? You’re acting so cold that you’re giving even me chills!” Evelynn whined softly, pouting up at the night hunter. Anyone else in her position may have felt fear, or some sort of mortal dread, but she only felt a mild annoyance. There was no doubt in Evelynn’s mind that she’d be roaming the streets again in no time, but getting captured like this had seriously put a damper on her fun. “C’mon, where’s that smile?”

“I’ll smile when you’re hanging by a noose for your crimes,” Vayne choked back a growl as she spoke, trying not to let her subdued rage get in the way of this joyous occasion. Evelynn’s taunting didn’t matter to her, nothing could bring down her mood. Not when she knew that the judgement that the wicked demoness would soon face would bring closure to the quest that Vayne had embarked on to bring justice to her family name. “Of course, that’s if I don’t decide to keep you for myself. You’ve committed enough crimes to be considered a menace to all of the people of Valoran, I’m fairly certain that nobody would bat an eye if you suddenly disappeared for good.” Evelynn had been playing it cool up until this point, but this statement seemed to resonate within the temptress. She quirked a brow, her amber eyes glaring back at Vayne’s sunglasses.

“What… What do you mean by that?” There was the subtlest hint of something like fear masked by a layer of curiosity in her question, an unusual tone for Evelynn. It felt wrong to feel this way, to feel vulnerable. She was used to feeling invincible, but now she felt a dreadful uncertainty. This wasn’t something she was equipped to deal with, usually she could just fade into the darkness and disappear before things got too heated.

“Oh, please. I don’t think it’s possible for someone like you to be that oblivious,” Vayne laughed mockingly. “I’ll have to wait before I get to have my fun, though. I’ve got a couple of buyers lined up, who’ll pay top dollar to have their way with a bimbo like you.” Evelynn started to open her mouth to utter some kind of heated retort, but in that instant, Vayne lifted her foot and brought her boot down hard. The demoness blacked out from the blunt strike, already having been in a weakened state to start with, her buxom body falling limp where she lay. The night hunter was quick to move, prying the silver bolts from the tree and preparing to transport the unconscious prisoner back to the mainland.

Evelynn awoke with a start, finding herself in an empty dungeon room of some sort. It was daylight outside, a window far too small for her to even consider escaping through giving her the time of day at the least. It was impossible for her to tell whether hours or days had passed, though could safely assume it was the former due to the lingering soreness she felt, only that she was undeniably trapped. The confined space was small enough that there was undoubtedly no secrets hidden in any form of nook or cranny, nothing of any sort that could aid her in escaping.

Her head cocked to one side as the door on the far side of the room opened. In came two men, both of rather large, muscular stature. Evelynn found both of them absolutely delectable at a glance, wetting her lips with a lick of her tongue as she eyed them both. The toughest ones always cracked the quickest under the duress of her methods, something that she relished in greatly. The taller of the two had dark hair with a touch of gray, clearly the older of the two, his body marked with battle worn scars. The second of the males was smaller by comparison, though still rather large and intimidating, his muscles not as clearly as defined. He looked to be much more pampered than his companion, though he definitely looked to have seen his own fair share of battles.

Evelynn’s hunger soon dissipated, however, as they stepped closer. She recognized both of these men, getting a better look at their faces as they emerged from the shadows of the opposite corner. They were the famous Noxian brothers, Darius and Draven, two men that were possibly impossible for her to sway with her womanly wiles. It was a known fact that Draven loved nothing and nobody more than himself, and Darius had the mental fortitude, and the intelligence, of a block of iron. She could always go for a more direct assault, and lunge for their throats with her claws, but she would be easily overpowered by their physical prowess. She began to move move her arms anyways, attempting to posture herself for an easier shot at assaulting either of the men, but quickly discovered that her wrists were shackled behind her back. In all her confusion she hadn’t noticed, but now she was forced to come to terms with the fact that the situation might be even harder to escape than she had initially assumed.

“Hot damn! I heard that this bitch had a nice body, but this is something else!” Draven laughed boisterously, eyeing her up like a kid in a candy store. He had a wide, eager grin, clearly the more enthusiastic of the two. “I mean, look at the size of her jugs!” he cackled, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Evelynn scowled at him, further turned off by such crude words.

“It’s not often that he gives out complements, slut,” Darius chimed in, sneering back at the woman on the floor. He seemed to be more cautious, though not altogether displeased by the sight. “Be thankful. We paid for your services, and we intend to get the most for it. You cost quite a pretty penny, y’know.” The steel of his ax glinted as he hoisted it up with one hand. He didn’t appear ready to use it, but its presence alone was more than enough to make Evelynn think twice about her attitude.

“…Thank you, masters,” she addressed them back with clear sarcasm in her voice, her amber eyes glaring daggers at the duo. She couldn’t lose her head until she strangled the life from Vayne. Her disdain didn’t matter to either of the brothers, however, who only seemed happy that their threats had influence here. What mattered to them was getting to the action. Draven had already dropped his pants around his ankles, while Darius had just begun to undo his belt buckle. Her gaze shifted to the side in disgust, though flitted back after a moment to catch a glimpse of exactly what she was dealing with. Two half-erect cocks jutted out at her, each just about as equally large as the two men themselves were. Darius was the clear winner in size in this competition, as Evelynn had expected, though Draven was no slouch either. She almost found it to be a shame that she hadn’t met these two on her own terms, as she was too blinded by rage to derive any enjoyment out of her current situation.

“I think you know what comes next, demoness,” Darius chuckled, a subtle smirk on his lips. Though he set his ax against the wall, the intimidation factor was still very present. They both slowly approached, their dicks bobbing towards her face, their crotches shoved within inches of her contempt filled grimace. They seemed to expect her to do the work, but she had no hands to do it with.

“You want me to suck you guys off?” Evelynn sighed, rolling her eyes. “Well, I could! If you could just take off my shackles, I’ll give you head like you’ve never gotten before!” Her promise was more than likely hollow, but she could at least attempt to snake her way out. These two louts certainly weren’t the smartest men in Noxus.

“You’ll do it without your hands, and you’ll do it well,” Darius commanded, his words carrying the weight of his nearby weapon. The demoness puffed out her off-blue chest and batted her eyes, but quickly realized her feminine wiles were having no effect. She let out a groan and rolled her eyes before sitting up on her knees properly, her ridiculously fat ass resting against the back of her toned calves, and closely examined the two pricks before her. Draven was already fully erect, but Darius was much larger. There was no clear choice in which would be easier to start with, though she ultimately leaned forward to wrap her plush, purple lips around Draven’s slab of man-meat. It felt as thick in her mouth as it looked, Evelynn struggling to take it into her mouth with how dense the girth was, her tongue mashing against the underbelly as it filled her maw fully. She bobbed forward each time until it hit the back of her throat, only able to take about half of the nine inches to start, while softly mumbling stifled swears as she worked.

“Attagirl,” Draven praised in a wry tone. She shot him back a disapproving glare, though she didn’t have the means to do much else - short of bobbing her head faster in hopes of getting him off as quick as possible. She glanced over at Darius as she begrudgingly worked, trailing his hand as he idly stroked his own manhood to a full erection as well. He easily stood at twelve inches, a little shy of three inches longer than Draven and even thicker around yet. Cramming that thing down her gullet would definitely be a pain on her jaw, Evelynn was sure of that. “C’mon, put your back into it!” Draven must have noticed her suddenly divided attention, the younger brother taking her silver hair in his calloused hands and yanking forward on her head. He impaled her face on his fuck-stick, forcing all nine inches down her windpipe and bucking a few times against her lush lips.

“Glk!” she gagged immediately, her eyes going wide. He quickly let go, giving up control after giving Evelynn a sample of how bad it could be if she refused to work harder at it. She got the message, loud and clear, keeping the chin nestled against his balls and the length sheathed down her throat as she struggled to regain her composure. Then she felt a warm stiffness against her cheek, Darius shoving his own groin in her face and prompting her to switch off between the two. She pulled off with a soft ‘pop’, drool dribbling down her chin, only for Draven to slap his wet cock across her face as she turned to face Darius’ own meat-rod.

“Use your tongue,” the older brother abruptly demanded, just as Evelynn had begun to part her lips to accept him into her mouth. “Not your whole mouth. Just your tongue. I want you to lick every last inch, until my cock is covered in your spit. Believe me, you’ll thank me for letting you lube me up first.” Evelynn perceived his promise as something more of a threat, but still she hesitated to move forward in sucking. Instead, her tongue pushed forward and slowly began to rub the underside of the swollen crown of the engorged prick. She swirled the organ around the meaty appendage slowly, teasing the glans to the best of her ability in spite of the distraction of Draven’s slick shaft grinding against the side of her fast. It was disgusting, but still she pressed forward and began the agonizing process of dragging her tongue over every inch of the pulsating rod, the upper half of the length using her face as a perch as she teased the base of the underbelly with her gentle licking.

“And don’t forget the balls,” he added in as he observed the demoness at work, radiating smug satisfaction all the while. Evelynn would have no choice, lowering her head enough to run her tongue all over the heavy sack. It was salty with his sweat, but she was made to run her tongue all over every inch of the smooth surface of the orbs due to the looming threat of an ax to the face - though she was beginning to wonder if this would be preferable to death after all.

“Hey, when do I get my turn again? C’mon, you dumb slut!” Draven shoved his hips forward, bucking his groin against Evelynn’s face once more, rubbing his package all over and smearing her drying spit around haphazardly. She was quick to switch focus, aggravated at his neediness, immediately facing Draven’s own nuts, her nose bumping the hefty globules. It was enough to get her to go all out, wrapping her cushioned lips around one of the large cum-factories and suckling on it lightly. Her tongue explored the surface, tasting his coin purse with disgust, lathering it with her saliva. She tugged gently, coaxing a moan from the younger brother, who began to slowly stroke his stiff hunk of cock-flesh as she pleasured the sack below. She pulled back with a quiet ‘slurp’, before releasing her suction, leaving behind a faint hint of dark purple lipstick as she did, and switching back over to Darius’ crotch once again. She planted a soft kiss on the very hilt of the meat-blade, before dragging her tongue slowly from base to tip. It was hard not to appreciate the sheer size of his twelve inch length and equally impressive girth, though she wasn’t keen on having it anywhere near her lower half anytime soon.

She picked up momentum this way, switching back and forth between the two brothers and stimulating the two the best she could without lingering on one pre-cum leaking jizz-cannon for too long. It became easier and easier to will herself to switch off each time, quickly growing desensitized to the idea of pleasing these disgusting pigs. It didn’t make her any happier about being forced to gargle their marbles, but she found the middle ground of toleration at the least. She wouldn’t even mind letting them cum on her face, so long as it meant that things were done and over with.

Evelynn even began to put a little enthusiasm into bobbing her head along the first few inches of Darius’ meat-log, batting her thick eyelashes up at him with a somewhat sarcastic version of a sultry gaze. She only wished that her hands weren’t restrained, she’d been told before that she was rather skilled at milking a cock or two with her hands. There was no guarantee that she wouldn’t wind up strangling the Noxians to death after the fact, of course, but she would be sure to make their last moments pleasurable at any rate.

She’d just finished slobbering all over Darius’ cock again when he suddenly pulled away and reached down. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up and off of the ground as if she was weightless, drawing her in close. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist in fear of falling, her juicy thighs squeezing his flanks and her plump rack shoved up against the Noxian’s own broad chest. She fidgeted uncomfortably, her nipples stiffening as they accidentally ground against the fabric of his shirt. She looked up at him with a quizzical gaze, something that came as an amusing sight to Darius.

“You didn’t think I was having you lube me up for nothing, did you?” he chuckled. He moved his hips to position the tip of his huge bitch-breaker against the lips of her cunt, clumsily sliding along the entrance as he tauntingly rolled his lower half against her. He didn’t bother to wait for permission, lunging forward and driving as much of himself as he could into the comparatively small twat. Evelynn let out a husky moan, her body shuddering as she was reamed out around the dense girth, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped for her tongue to ever so slightly loll out. She hardly even noticed that Draven had put his hands on her back in the meantime, and failed to resist as the brothers lowered her into a horizontal position. She found her face beneath Draven’s dick, his balls resting casually on her forehead and his warm cock resting across her shocked expression. She tried to shut her mouth, to resist, but a powerful buck of Darius’ hips caused her to let out a shriek, overloaded by sensation. Draven took the opportunity to plunge his fuck-meat down her throat, holding her in place by the sides of her head.

Both brothers began to thrust back and forth. When one brute forced their way in the other pulled back, creating a slowly building rhythm as they plugged her holes from both ends. Evelynn could feel Darius forcing himself deeper with every push of his pelvis into her snatch, his hands holding her steady by the supple flesh of her thighs, while she endured the assault on her windpipe at her other end, her face being smothered by Draven’s sweat-coated sack each time he came forward. The few breaths she did manage to sneak in where laced with hints of his musk, something that made her almost prefer being unable to breathe at all.

She could feel Darius slamming into the wall of her cervix at last, perhaps trying to brute force his way to the very hilt of his cock, his grip tightening as he redoubled his efforts to pound her tight pussy raw. Draven was also approaching his end, his pillar of dick-meat twitching violently in her throat, Evelynn only hoping that he would finish first so that she could regain control of her mouth and rest her weary jaw. Getting repeatedly smacked in the face by his nuts didn’t make things any more pleasurable either.

Her prayers were surprisingly answered when Draven yanked himself free and took a step back. He hastily grabbed his shaft and began to jerk himself off with haste, the tip aimed directly for her face. Spunk began to erupt from the tip, splashing across her pale complexion and painting it an off-white with his thick nut-milk. A few streaks landed across her heaving tits as well, her massive jugs rising and falling as she gasped for air. Darius appeared to be at his climax as well, his being equally abrupt. He withdrew from her nether mouth and let ago, letting her collapse to the ground and lay sprawled out across the concrete, seizing his violently pulsating prick and beating off swiftly. His jizz drizzled down over her body, covering her toned midriff and thighs with his careless aim, marking her as a used slut in exchange for their cash. It was a pretty plentiful bukkake for just two men, both Noxians having produced a fair amount of spunk from just one orgasm each.

Yet, they weren’t done either, their cocks still stiff and raring for another round. Darius stepped over Evelynn and came down, straddling her chest and slapping his juice-drenched slut-masher across Evelynn’s sweater-puppies. He ran his hands over the velvety flesh of her chest-cushions, before pushing his prick up into her cleavage and squeezing the fun-bags around the thick girth of his shaft. He began to slowly move his hips, the lubrication coating his length easing up the friction and allowing him to slide himself back and forth with ease. Evelynn let out a sigh of relief, glad to be given a respite - however brief it may be.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Draven cautioned, he too coming to stand above the woman on the ground. He stood above her head, and slowly he eased himself down until her face was buried in his ass. Her nose was nestled against his taint and her mouth was just beneath his asshole. “Your tongue doesn’t get a break yet. Lick, slut!” he cackled, grinding down against her nose. She obliged, in fear of the alternative, furrowing her brow with rage as she shifted her head upwards to place her lips against Draven’s rosebud. Her tongue pressed forward, Evelynn beginning to begrudgingly lick and massage Draven’s anal entrance with disgust. It was hard not to be, tasting the bitter, salty sweat as she ate him out.

Darius continued pounding her bosom in the meantime, his hands kneading the pillowy flesh and massaging it with a firm grip. Evelynn had to admit that it didn’t feel all that bad, though it was hard to derive any enjoyment from it with her face buried in Draven’s ass. She quickly found his prostate, stimulating it with her mouth the best she could. She quickly became acclimated with the faint taste, though she was still grateful when he stood up and broke her kiss - a ring of her glossy, wet lipstick left in a ring around the pucker. She could only wonder what he had in store for her next, now that Draven’s cock seemed to be erected tenfold. She lost vision of him as he circled around her, Evelynn coming to lock eyes with Darius and his content grin instead as he rubbed her tits all over his sticky spire of cock-meat. Her eyes trailed down to her cleavage, watching as the bulbous head emerged from the deep valley each time his hips came forward. The tip eagerly oozed droplets of spunk, which came forward far enough to smear the goo across her chin each time.

Evelynn’s mouth formed into a tight ‘O’ as she felt Draven plunge into her cunt, spreading her inner walls around his thick girth. He crammed himself to the base in just a few thrusts, her pussy still recovering from Darius’ larger fuck-pole, managing to easily accommodate his large size with more ease than the initial penetration at the hands of the older brother. With little finesse Draven began to rock himself back and forth, further stretching her hole around his column of cock-flesh. She supposed she could put up with this for a little while, but she was quickly unnerved when Darius’ turned his head to exchange a glance with his brother.

“Evelynn seems bored, brother,” he remarked with a sadistic grin. “Whaddya say we give her a real Noxian finale? Mix things up for her?” His suggestion made Evelynn quirk a brow, curious of the implications. Draven muttered something like agreement and pulled out from Evelynn’s fuck-hole, in time for Darius to push himself up and off. He hefted Evelynn up once again, this time carrying her over to the near wall and sitting down with her in his lap. His flagpole stood boldly between her thighs, idly rubbing against the smooth skin as he adjusted himself to try and get comfortable. As much as one could manage to make themselves comfortable in a concrete dungeon room, anyways. Without warning he lifted Evelynn up and brought her down on his cock, impaling her until the lips of her dick-holster were nestled against his sack.

“What are you two planning on doing?” she asked, a little hesitant to discover the answer. The duo laughed, but didn’t answer, as Darius leaned back and adjusted himself into something more of a laying position. Draven dropped to his knees and came between the demoness’ legs, and he too shoved the tip of his cock against the entrance to Evelynn’s honey-pot. She opened her mouth to protest, but in the same instance Draven came forward, spearing her insides on both spunk-hoses simultaneously. They both began to thrust, trying to create a little wiggle room to make things less uncomfortable, both brute forcing their way into her folds. Evelynn let out a howl, her body writhing as she was doubly penetrated. As much as she tried to wriggle away, she was held firmly in place. Darius had hold on her breasts, brutishly groping her rack from behind, while Draven’s hands caressed her sides, the brothers exploring her body with their grabby fingers as they pummeled her pussy. She couldn’t believe both had managed to fit, stretching her inhumanely elastic walls uncomfortably far around their dicks as they both pumped into her snatch. She felt her mind slipping away, on sensory overload with how her deepest weak points were being rammed into.

“P-pull out! Hahhh! You fucking pigs! Pull out!” she hollered, letting a few moans slip as she pleaded for mercy. Her whole body tingled, her insides clamping down around the colossal meat-poles hammering away at her insides in tandem. It was far too much, her maw wide open as her groans of coerced pleasure began more frequent. This would’ve been more than enough to break anyone, Evelynn rapidly devolving into something much more weak-spirited than she once was.

“You’re the fuck-pig here!” Darius laughed, his hands moving down to her waist and exchanging places with Draven’s - who moved his palms up to her tits and began to tweak her nipples. Darius began to force her up and down on his cock faster, with more intensity, while subsequently causing her to also slide along Draven’s own dick-flesh as well. Evelynn wasn’t sure how long this went on for, her mind started to blank shortly after. She didn’t come to until she finally felt them easing up in their thrusts. The worst of it had finally come. Both brothers began to shoot their loads into her womb, spurt after spurt from both of the duo’s dicks filling her insides up to the brim with a mixture of their virile seed. Draven pulled out first after finishing, firing a few last rounds onto the inside of Evelynn’s thighs, while Darius remained sheathed for just a moment longer, riding out the end of his climax with a few final bucks upwards into her cream-stuffed snatch.

When he too finally sloppily pulled out, he simply shoved her off to the side and left her laying on the ground. Her body was covered in sweat and cum, spent after being thoroughly used and abused by the two. The Noxians didn’t bother taking care even in leaving, simply marching out the door and chuckling amongst themselves. Vayne brushed past them, having given them a designated time to be done by. She cracked a smile at the exhausted demoness, her boots thudding against the solid ground as she sauntered over.

“I didn’t think you’d crack so easily, Evelynn,” Vayne purred. She reached down and grabbed the demoness by the hair, yanking her into an upright sitting position. Evelynn tried to muster up an aggressive demeanor, but any sign of anger was instantly replaced by fear when she came face to crotch with the night hunter. Eleven inches of girl-cock jutted from Vayne’s zipper, complete with a set of pale, cum-swollen nuts beneath, the milky length hovering just before the temptress’ battered face.

“What the fuck i-… What is this?!” Evelynn stammered, only for Vayne to yank forward on her hair. She was pulled forward until her mouth was impaled on the pulsating tower of she-meat, her lips reactively wrapping around the girth. She stared daggers up at the dark-haired woman, who showed little more emotion than a slight smirk as she began to drag Evelynn’s head back and forth along her shaft.

“After watching Draven and Darius use you like a submissive piece of fuck-meat, I couldn’t help myself,” she explained in a casual tone. “I was always intending to use you a lot, of course, but that show really got me worked up!” Her hips began to move in unison with the strokes of Evelynn’s mouth, pushing a few extra inches down the prisoner’s throat each time she came forward. Seeing the hints of dark lipstick smeared along her length only spurred her on to drive herself deeper down Evelynn’s gullet, already sufficiently worked up from her peep session just moments prior. “I hope you - unf| - didn’t find them too hard to handle. Those were just your first clients, after all! I’ve got plenty of other potential buyers lined up to use your body.”

“Mmf! Glllg! Mmmnnnb!” Evelynn tried to fight back, attempting to tear her head away from Vayne’s grip, all while trying to scream in rage, but she was too weak. The night hunter hardly had to try and hold her captive’s head in place as she worked the distance of her she-cock deep down Evelynn’s windpipe, relishing in the warmth and tightness of the demoness’ throat.

“Ooh, fuck! That feels good!” Vayne groaned, her body quivering at Evelynn’s tongue writhing against the underside of her prick and the gentle vibrations tingling down her shaft. “Make sure you do that for the next customers, they’ll love that!” Her humiliating pointers only enraged Evelynn further, but her hands were literally tied. She could only watch herself repeatedly draw closer to Vayne’s crotch and then get pulled back along to the very tip, before once more being tugged forward by the hair until her nose ground into her captor’s shaven pubic hair and her chin nestled against the heavy orbs beneath. “Of course, I’ll need to make sure I break you in a bit. Too much resistance can irritate some people. I think you’ll make a fine cock-sleeve when I’m through with you, though.” She began to force herself deeper, slamming her pelvis into Evelynn’s face harder.

This bout of oral training, as Vayne would likely refer to it as, didn’t last altogether too long. The huntress was quick to reach her orgasm, a little too eager to make use of her cum-dump’s mouth, her cock starting to swell and spasm. Spunk began to splash down the lining of Evelynn’s esophagus, several ropes of thick gunk deposited down her throat and being force-fed to the demoness. Left with no other option she swallowed every spurt as Vayne continued to hump her face, drinking down every last ounce despite how full it made her feel. The night hunter continued to force Evelynn to suck until the very last drop had been milked from her prick.

“That’s much better,” Vayne groaned at last, pulling out and letting her softening length lay across Evelynn’s tired face. The kneeling woman couldn’t will herself to fight back, her eyes half-shut and her tongue lolled out as she panted heavily. She could only hope to catch her breath sometimes soon, to be able to struggle against Vayne’s degrading demands. Evelynn was sure that she wouldn’t be able to rest until she could watch the light fade from Vayne’s eyes.


	2. Demacian Standard

Evelynn’s eyes opened, but she couldn’t see. She was blind? No, there was something covering her face. A piece of black cloth was tied around her head, shielding her eyes and obscuring her vision. She could make out the faintest of figures beyond the opaque fabric, straining her eyes to peer out at the dimly lit room that laid beyond. She went to move her hands, wanting to remove the blindfold, but ropes restricted her arms behind her back. The knot was either expertly tied, or she was just weaker than usual. She had likely been sedated and drugged by her captor, her thoughts clouded and her body lethargic. She also felt hot, in some ways, her loins burning with a desire that she couldn’t quite place in her current state.

She could hear voices, but the words were almost foreign to her. There were two others in the room, or at least two others that were currently speaking, their conversation very upbeat and merry. One of which voices was very distinctly Vayne, this much she was well aware of. It was difficult to forget something that was so ingrained in her thoughts, something she loathed so much. The only thing that kept her spirits high was that she knew, as time went on, that she would be able to take more and more pleasure in getting her revenge on that bitch. It didn’t matter how long it would take for her to get to that point, but she would attain that endgame by any means necessary.

Not that she was in a position to do anything now. She was bound and blind, trapped in some foreign room in the presence of what sounded to be Vayne and some other woman who seemed to be vaguely familiar. Her voice was deeper, huskier, and she sounded… Eager, in some ways, her words followed by a soft chuckle, almost as if she were ravenous for what was to come. It unnerved Evelynn, in some ways, knowing that she was at the whim of this total stranger. Knowing Vayne, they were probably in the midst of negotiations, the huntress likely looking to negotiate a suitable price to sell the demoness’ body off for an hour or two. Evelynn had to admit that she couldn’t blame Vayne, and it also gave her many, many ideas as to what to do with the woman once she managed to turn the tables.

The thudding of boots nearby tipped Evelynn off to the fact that Vayne was taking her leave, and now she was left all alone with whoever had purchased her services - though as unwilling as they were. Another pair of footsteps approached her directly from the front, coming to stop just before her. There was an intense warmth that radiated from the shadow that towered before her, standing just inches from her face, it felt almost like a raging hearth. A hand caressed her cheek, fingers brushing against the blindfold and snagging it seamlessly in one fluid motion. It came off with ease, leaving Evelynn’s eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room she was now exposed to.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” the same low tone of voice from before quipped, very clearly ironic in her remarks. The source was the towering woman that stood before Evelynn, her toned figure already nude and her purple skin covered in scales. This was Shyvana, the renowned half-dragon that served under the Demacian empire. This hadn’t been the sort of client that she had expected to take, especially when considering that Demacians were typically the first to frown upon things such as prostitution or slavery. Shyvana seemed to have no qualms with the idea of making use of the naked seductress at her feet, however, this much was apparent from the raging erection jutting out from between her legs. It was mainly humanoid in shape, though its girth and length were truly inhuman in comparison to the average human cock, an approximate fifteen inches of girl-meat drooping beneath its weight in its mostly erect state. The vascular beast throbbed in a way that accurately emulated the same hunger that shone in her bright, amber eyes, her free hand coming to seize the length with a firm grip. It pulsed wildly, her desires perhaps further aroused by the bewilderment in Evelynn’s eyes.

“Morning?” Evelynn tried to dance around the primary purpose of Shyvana’s visit with an innocent question. She knew she could handle the woman’s size, it wouldn’t have been the first time that she’d had a dragon, but it didn’t make her any more eager to take on the challenge of being made to pleasure such a monstrosity. “Is it morning? The last thing I remember is passing out after being kidnapped and raped. Isn’t that the sort of thing you high and mighty Demacians try to save people from?” She cut straight to the point, her lush lips curling into a broad frown. It was clear that she was very dissatisfied with her current predicament, trying to play to any shred of sympathy that such a warrior of Demacia may have, but Shyvana seemed to be very amused by such a suggestion.

“It is true that we try to grant amenity to those who seek it, but our hospitality is not without limits.” The dragoness had begun to slowly stroke her erected phallus, her index finger and thumb forming a ring around the circumference that didn’t quite reach all the way around the thick girth. A droplet of pre-cum began to ooze from the tip, squeezed out by her slow, lustful milking. “We show no kindness to malevolent beings like yourself. Were we to encourage merciless killers, we would be no better than Noxus. Instead, we believe that people - or rather, monsters - like yourself should be thoroughly punished.” She licked her lips, her frame tingling in anticipation. She longed to sheath her prick inside of the buxom woman beneath her, but she would have to wait just a little bit longer. She would have to make sure that this punishment was very thorough, as she had promised.

She took hold of Evelynn’s hair with one hand and yanked her to her feet, the demoness staggering. It was hard to retain her balance with her ankles tied together. She was shoved against the wall, propped upright against the solid surface, her cheek pressed right up against the coarse texture of the bricks. She could feel the hot, hard, throbbing sensation of Shyvana’s she-dick pressed against one of her bare cheeks, and a full-palmed grab on the other. The doughy flesh was roughly squeezed and massaged, Shyvana softly purring in Evelynn’s ear. The hand on her rump came down in a forceful slap, causing the plush flesh to wobble violently and coaxing a surprised yelp from the curvaceous demoness.

“Ohhh, yesss,” Shyvana moaned, audibly aroused from just the simplest of interactions with the sinfully soft, peach-shaped butt. She wanted nothing more than to bury herself to the hilt and ram Evelynn’s ass until every drop of seed had been drained from her balls, but that hadn’t been her agreement with Vayne. She had promised that Evelynn would be returned in a much more agreeable state. She would be sure to have some fun of her own as well, but taking things slow would bring much better results in the grand scheme of things. “Tell me, is there anything other than your sadistic tendencies that brings you pleasure?” She spoke with a soft, sultry voice as her hand moved to snake between Evelynn’s juicy thighs, placing two fingers against the entrance to the hidden slit and playfully giving it a few strokes. The demoness was wet against her own volition, influenced by whatever drug or spell that she had been subjected to while unconscious and vulnerable. Even such a slight touch had her body trembling slightly, gritting her teeth to stifle a moan.

“Y-you wish!” She hissed with a clenched jaw and a rigid frame, unmoving in fear of betraying her unmaintainable lust. The warmth that emanated from the dragoness at her backside felt so nice and inviting, part of her craved for that fat meat-rod to plunge into her cunt and stretch her insides out. It was difficult to not succumb and grind back against the twitching erection, especially with the fingertips prodding into her slick twat.

“You say that, but your body says otherwise, slut,” Shyvana’s words were cold, almost monotonous in tone, but laced with a clear level of mischief and mockery. Evelynn glared over her shoulder, but the bold, confident stare of her oppressor made her shrink back at the prospect of struggling. It made her weak in the knees to be dominated so easily mentally, though that may too have just been a side effect of whatever it was that was overriding her natural instincts. “You couldn’t fool anyone, especially with how you’re gushing like a waterfall downstairs. Do you want me to make you cum? You only need to ask. I won’t even make you beg - just a simple please would suffice.” She didn’t wait for permission as she spoke, sliding her digits into the sopping wet honey-pot and starting to thrust her index and middle finger into the tight holes. Evelynn’s folds constricted snugly around the invading digits, providing very little wiggle room for them as they moved back and forth. Something so minor was quick to push Evelynn near her threshold, quickly shattering her tough facade and causing her to let loose several moans of growing intensity.

“That’s a little better. At least you’re being more honest with me now,” Shyvana cooed into Evelynn’s ear, accompanied by a hot breath that sent a shiver down the demoness’ spine. “Now, I want you to ask me politely to bring you the release you so desperately crave. You do want to get off, don’t you?” Her words were being etched into Evelynn’s mind, unable to focus on anything but the soothing tone and the stimulation of her hyper-sensitive snatch. It was more than enough to overwhelm the better judgement of even an entity such as herself, though she tried to retain her mental fortitude. Her expression twisted into one of a mixture of disgust and anger, a vicious snarl aimed directly at her attacker. This softened once Shyvana’s fingers delved deeper into her slit, however, contorting from that of rage to something more like submission.

“N-nnng…” Evelynn groaned, averting her gaze from the dominant stare that pierced through her being. She would never submit so easily, as enticing as the prospect of getting off was. She didn’t even have anything against Shyvana - and there was definitely some merit in the idea of taking the behemoth that the dragoness was packing for a ride - but losing here would be the same as losing to Vayne again. Would that really be so bad, though…? The ever imminent threat of being penetrated by the titan grinding against her pert buttocks was driving her wild at this point, leaving her to wonder if maintaining her grudge was worth sacrificing pleasure. Not that she would ever beg or plead for it, but it never hurt to entertain the idea. “…I would rather die,” she finally spat back, the lack of conviction in her words causing Shyvana to grin and chuckle.

“Alright then.” Her response was plain and simple, ceasing her finger-banging and slowly withdrawing her fingers from the vice-like grip of Evelynn’s constricted walls. She had been brought so close to an orgasm, only to be cut short at the very last second. It had been so well timed, the denial of her orgasm leaving her feeling empty within. There was no way she could backtrack and tell Shyvana to keep going. That would be plain disgraceful. Not that she cared about how she was perceived - or, did she? She could hardly make sense of her emotions, her mind lost in a haze. It was like a dull, throbbing headache that prevented her from articulating a coherent thought. Her body felt like it had been engulfed in a roaring inferno, and she was just a tweak or a squeeze away from the sweet, soothing sensation of achieving relief.

“…P-please,” Evelynn grumbled spitefully, her thighs grinding against each other impatiently. She blurted the word out automatically, her needs outweighing all else in the heat of the moment. Shyvana stood still, shocked to see the demoness be so quick to change her tune, but her quizzical gaze quickly turned into a sly grin. She did not move to resume pleasuring the slave, but instead, she began to press down - forcing Evelynn to sink to her knees. The demoness came to a kneeling position, left to look up at the half-dragon from below with a glare that was anything but eager for what she was sure to come next.

“If you want me to get you off, I’m afraid you’ll need to help me out first,” Shyvana licked her lips, thrusting her hips forwards and pressing the underside of her prick into Evelynn’s cheek. The demoness averted her gaze, agitated at receiving a face full of dragon cock. It was exceptionally hot to the touch, almost enough to scald her skin, causing her to fidget uncomfortably where she sat. She scoured the room with her eyes, searching for something to fixate her attention on. There she saw a man in the corner, a stranger of considerable build. He was clearly a warrior of some sort, and nearly recognizable if it wasn’t for the shadows that obscured his face. His sculpted figure was nude, one hand slowly stroking his erect dick to the scene unraveling before him. Likely being a Demacian, Evelynn had a few ideas as to who this man was, but she was unable to call him out.

Her lips parted to speak up, but instead of air she was met with a mouthful of fuck-meat and a thin coating of salty pre-cum across her tongue. Her glare snapped back up at Shyvana, who leered down at her prisoner with a smug grin faintly visible across her mostly emotionless face. There was no miscommunication as to what Evelynn was to start doing, the seductress left to her own devices now that she had the bulbous cock-head of her oppressor shoved against the back of her throat. There was no alternative in her current predicament other than to get sucking, begrudgingly made to seal her lush cock-suckers around the meaty girth firmly and to begin bobbing her head along the shaft. It was a little awkward to do so without the use of her hands to aid her leverage, having to rock her whole upper body back and forth to properly pleasure the half-dragon’s solid length.

The heat that the slab of she-dick radiated only grew in intensity as it was stimulated, the droplets of jizz it oozed almost matching in temperature as they drooled from the tip and into her accommodating face-hole. There was no way in hell that Evelynn would deepthroat this abomination of a cock, its colossal size more than enough to discourage her from doing anything beyond working the shaft over with her tongue and mouth. Trying to cram it down her windpipe would prove to be more of a challenge than she was sure she could handle, though any argument she would have made against doing so became less convincing the longer she sucked on her own accord. Her eyelids fluttered shut, focusing intently on putting her innate talent at sucking dick to work. This “skill” came with the territory of being a demoness, though it wasn’t something she liked to put into practice very often. Bringing pleasure to to others went against every fiber of her being.

“Your moans are rather cute for someone who’s so ugly on the inside,” Shyvana remarked. Evelynn hadn’t even realized it, but sure enough, she caught herself softly whining and moaning as she slobbered on Shyvana’s knob. It was surely a side effect of how uncontrollably aroused she was in this moment, she hoped, and so she chose to ignore the comment and continue working. The sooner that she made this bitch cum, the sooner that she would get hers. At least, that was assuming that Shyvana kept to her word. Orgasm for orgasm was a fair trade, though Evelynn wasn’t someone who knew much about being fair.

“Mmmnnn…” she groaned softly, finding it hard to stop her perverse sounds despite acknowledging them now. It aggravated her to no end, knowing that the Demacian she was blowing was being amused by her weakness. She had half a mind to bite down, regardless of the punishment that would await her afterwards. Yet, she didn’t. She kept striving to take just one more inch into her mouth, and then another. It wasn’t long before she had every last inch of Shyvana’s cock-flesh buried down her airway, suffocating herself on the pulsating she-meat with her chin nestled against the heavy, purple orbs beneath. “Gllg, mmmnnng!” Her gags and wet slurping filled the room, eyes wet from the deprivation of air. The dragoness hadn’t even needed to use force, Evelynn managing to to automatically reach the hilt on her own accord.

“Your sluttiness is showing, dear,” Shyvana mewled, her words intermittent with her withheld grunts and huffing. Not many had accomplished the jaw-breaking feat that Evelynn had managed here, but damn it all if it didn’t feel like heaven to the half-dragon. She wanted to last as long as she could, especially with the knowledge that Evelynn was very clearly internally conflicted as to whether she could permit herself to enjoy this experience or not. “Y-you must really want your reward, huh? I guess if you pretend to be a whore for long enough, you become one. A fitting fate for a monster like you. You’ll serve Valoran much better as a cum-dump than as a creature of the night.” She snarled, rapidly approaching her climax, her cock swelling and twitching in its sheathed position down the wet throat that so diligently serviced her. “I’m just glad I’ll be among the first to condition you into your new role in life. Its always much more fun to break someone, rather than to take a turn with someone already broken in.” Both of her hands came to rest on the back of Evelynn’s head, seizing handfuls of her hair and holding her face steadily in place. Her hips bucked a few times before remaining stationary, holding every inch of her dick down the captive’s oral cavity.

With an unceremonious grunt, a torrent of her molten seed splashed down the lining of Evelynn’s throat and flooded her stomach. The direct deposit of the contents of her balls was more than enough to give the demoness a fair amount of challenge in swallowing every drop of the thick seed. Shyvana didn’t pull out until every drop had been emptied from her cum-hose, cleaning it off across her victim’s face by slapping it across her defeated visage and smearing the excess seed and saliva across Evelynn’s no longer obstinate expression. Shyvana wordlessly reached down and lifted the bound prisoner back to her feet, or as close to standing as she could manage with her ankles hobbled by rope, and pressed her to the wall.

“And now, your reward…” Her words came off as distant, almost as if Evelynn was a million miles away. The feeling of Shyvana’s crotch pressed against her own, the tip teasing at the entrance to her geyser of a slit. It was an unreal sensation, the heated fuck-meat prodding at her entrance causing her mind to melt to mush. She feared that she would climax just as soon as she was penetrated, if not sooner, and lose all inhibitions from the shock wave of pleasure that was sure to jolt through her body. There was no possible way she could object, even in spite of her fears, left unable to resist as the dragoness pushed her pillar of dick-meat into the tight nether maw and splay it out around her mighty girth.

It came instantaneously. The world melted away around Evelynn and left head in the clouds as her pussy was pounded by all fifteen inches of Shyvana’s massive dragon-cock. It was too much, even for someone of incredibly endurance to such things such as herself, defenseless to the constant onslaught of orgasm after orgasm. She went slack-jawed, her tongue lolled out and her eyes going cross. Shyvana relished in the sight, leaning in to latch her lips around the outstretched tongue and to pull Evelynn into a passionate kiss as she repeatedly slammed her pelvis forward. It was a bit of a struggle, but she managed to force the majority of her dick into the fuck-hole with a bit of brute strength, enough that both parties could fully enjoy their depraved session of animalistic breeding. The room filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the echoes of muffled moaning bouncing off of the walls, as well as a hint of the princely man in the corner huffing and grunting as he beat off to the lewd display.

None of it seemed real to Evelynn, lost in cloud nine from start to finish of her wild ride in taking Shyvana’s dick up her hypersensitive cunt. The double penetration from yesterday paled in comparison to this heated dick, its sheer size enough to outclass Draven or Darius any day. There were other aspects that Evelynn couldn’t quite place as well that served to further numb her mind, a certain malleable hardness and unique shape that hit her weak points repeatedly and with ease. Not that Evelynn was able to perceive such concepts anymore, able to focus only on how damn good it made her feel instead.

None of that mattered when the column of dick-meat began to swell and spasm inside of her clenched cunt. Spunk began to erupt from the engorged crown at an impressive rate, a sizeable amount spilling into Evelynn’s womb and overflowing from her twat straight from the gate. There was equal parts phallus and cock-cream in her snatch within the release of the first few ropes, spilling out around the girth of the bitch-breaker and drooling down the little bit of her shaft that hadn’t been squeezed into the vice-like grip of Evelynn’s folds. Evelynn had thought that the pleasure had reached its peak at the initial burst she’d attained in her first climax, but being filled so full helped her achieve one final bang to close out a rapid succession of what were small fry fireworks in comparison.

Just like that, it was over. Evelynn hadn’t even regained awareness of the space in her immediate surroundings by the time that Shyvana and the man had cleared out of the room, left in a puddle of cum and sweat on the dungeon floor, still tied in rope and chain. Her body was too weak to struggle for her freedom, though her mind had slowly begun to return to her. It finally began to dawn on her that Vayne may be more of a formidable opponent than she’d initially assumed, especially with that strange spell that had been cast over her body while she was between conscious states. To say she felt fear would have been incorrect, however. It was more like anxiety - a growing, overwhelming desire to attain what she so desperately desired. That was to make Vayne suffer, to experience what she herself was going through in this very moment.

Evelynn’s eyes closed, too exhausted physical to remain awake in her current state. She would have to be content with just dreaming of her revenge until she got the chance to strike back.


End file.
